Memoirs of a Warden
by Dark Seroph
Summary: A series of letters from before, during, and after the events of Witch Hunt. Is a spoiler warning even necessary? One-shot. Rated T for no particular reason, other than I feel funny rating anything K.


To His Royal Highness King Alistair,

I've received information that requires my attention in the Kocari Wilds. I will be traveling alone, and expect to be gone for a few months. In the event that you will need me (which seems unlikely given that the Blight is over) I will most likely be unreachable until I return from this venture. However, if you do need the assistance of the Grey Wardens, there will be some stationed at Vigil's Keep. You need only send your summons to Seneschal Varel or Warden Howe, and either one of them will prove sufficient. I've left Howe in charge of things while I'm away (Maker forbid if I let Oghren take charge!) so he gets the final say, more or less.

If all goes well, I should be back in time for the Funalis festivals. Also, would you please think about acquiring a wife while I'm away? The women of Amaranthine are positively giddy with sexual desire, and I'm beginning to get annoyed that they only want to sleep with me because I am friends with the King, Teyrn Fergus and Arl Teagan. Maker forbid that they be attracted to a mage otherwise, even if he is the Hero of Ferelden.

With respect,  
>Warden-Commander Daylen Amell<p>

P.S. Don't burn down Ferelden while I'm away, and keep a tight belt on.

* * *

><p>(A letter sealed with the Grey Warden crest. The paper is thick, and the envelope is dirty.)<p>

To His Royal Highness King Alistair,

This quest is turning out to be more exciting than I thought it would be, as they always seem to. Though I've sent this from the Circle, by the time that you receive this letter I have no doubt that I'll be roaming the Frostback Mountains, searching Shale's old home. I'll be honest, I didn't want to tell you what this was about, but I feel that the time to be blasé about this has ended. The matter seems to have become more important than I first realized it would be. It seems that with this setback I will probably not be able to make it back until Kingsway.

With respect,  
>Warden-Commander Daylen Amell<p>

_(The attached page is heavily encrypted script)_

_I am tracking Morrigan. We are looking for an Eluvian, Tevinter, maybe older, elvish? She is the reason that I survive the Archdemon. I never told you, sorry. It was a ritual, possibly blood magic. Flemeth's idea. She conceived a child, and it now has the Archdemon's soul. She seems to be connected to the Eluvian somehow. I believe that this Eluvian can transmit the Blight to any that touch it. I worry what Morrigan might do with it. Burn this sheet once you are done reading it. I fear what the First Warden might try to do with my child if he found out, Old God or no. I will relay my findings at next opportunity._

* * *

><p>To His Royal Highness King Alistair,<p>

I am back where I started. This letter is being sent from a small farming village in Amaranthine, half a day's walk from the Vigil. I won't be visiting though, because the trail to find her ends tomorrow. She knows I'm near, and I won't risk loosing her again for the sake of spending a night under a roof. The matter of the Eluvian is far less dire than I believe that I made it seem in my last letter. As it has been explained, these mirrors are devices for long-distance communication and possibly even travel. The one found in the Brecilian had already been shattered, and prior to being broken, I believe had been corrupted somehow by the Darkspawn. When I stood in the room with the shattered pieces of glass, I felt the faintest trace of the Taint flickering in the shards. I feel confident in saying that the Eluvian weren't built with the purpose of being able to inflict the Taint, but this particular one had the misfortune to be a carrier.

Whatever the outcome of this hunt, I plan to be back at the Vigil within the next week after sending this letter unless I am forced on a goose chase through the countryside. Though it was nice to not be delving headfirst into darkspawn, duty is calling me back.

With respect,  
>Warden-Commander Daylen Amell<p>

* * *

><p>His skin crawled to see the Blight-scorched wasteland. It had already been a dank and depressing place, but the Taint had made the Dragonbone wastes just that much more eerie. It was silent once he was below ground; blood splattered on his armor from whatever that fearsome multi-legged horror was outside. His magic washed off of him like a relieved sigh as the four walked deeper into what had formerly been the brood mother's lair. Even now, he could still feel the Taint that slept dormant in the ground, the dirt seeming to vibrate slightly under his feet as he walked.<p>

There was nothing now where the Mother's corpse had been, the area black from fire where he had ordered the brood mother and all of her tentacles burned until there was nothing left to continue the corruption of the earth. But beyond was a mirror, drenched in the wavering night of the moon that danced from a hole in the ceiling high above. His breath hitched in his throat when he recognized _her_, walking in front of the large mirror, the bones of long dead dragons sticking up out of the rock around it. Finn said something behind him, but he ignored the mage, hardly even aware that he had continued walking forward.

He was so much stronger than when they had parted. Looking back, the past two years spent looking after the Keep had made him a hardened man. His spells were more powerful, and he was nearly as skilled with a blade as any swordsmen. He could crush enemies with hardly a thought, and the other Wardens all recognized his power and leadership. But all that washed away. Her golden eyes swept over him, and he was back in camp, the laughter of the others as Oghren drank himself stupid echoing in his ears. He was a weak mage again, fresh out of the Circle and ignorant of the things that lay ahead, all the perils. She had taught him much, how to let go of the chains that the Chantry shackled all mages with. It was as much thanks to her as to his own perseverance that he had gotten here now. Ariane's words had him walking forward again, for somewhere in his recollection of times past, he had stopped.

Dane had taken off ahead, dancing around Morrigan where she knelt in front of the mirror, barking joyfully to see her. She seemed amused by the dog's show of affection, but her face registered silent sadness all the while. He stood in front of her for a while, wagging his tail, then licked her palm and bounded back to stand at Daylen's side, the mabari watching with too-intelligent eyes as the witch stood and crossed her arms over her chest. Their conversation was a bit fuzzy to him, his thoughts entirely elsewhere. Why had she suddenly come back? What was the mirror for? What had become of the child? Then she began speaking of destiny, and a flicker of thought brought back the words of her mother, the seemingly senile old woman had been likewise entirely too fascinated with the invisible strings of fate.

Somehow, he had convinced her not to flee and stood upon the dias with her. He could feel the power of the mirror rolling off of it in subtle waves, the very oldness of the object weighing heavily on his magic-sensitive soul. He wanted to go with her. What did this life hold for him? There was no Blight to be fought, and though he hardly trusted the Architect, the Deep Roads had been so quiet it was almost unsettling. This was the one puzzle he could never solve, the one quest that had been left uncompleted. And finally, it would come to an end.

He kissed her gently, drawing her body close, and the years of separation peeled away like old paint. She needed no more convincing, and together, they slipped through the rent in reality and ventured beyond the mirror.

* * *

><p>(A slightly damp letter delivered by Carrier Pigeon)<p>

To His Royal Highness King Alistair,

It has been three weeks since the Warden-Commander said he would be returning to the Keep. Have you had any word?

With all due respect,  
>Warden Nathaniel Howe<p>

* * *

><p>(Delivered by Carrier Pigeon)<p>

To Warden Nathaniel Howe,

I had hoped that he simply was sulking around the Keep and forgetting to inform me of his safe and timely arrival. No, I haven't heard from Daylen. It concerns me that he hasn't contacted you either. Has a patrol been sent? He was supposed to be in Amaranthine.

Alistair Therin, King of Ferelden

* * *

><p>(Delivered by Carrier Pigeon)<p>

To His Royal Highness King Alistair,

We've just received word from a patrol. A Dalish, a mage, and what appears to be the Warden-Commander's mabari were found and brought to the Keep for questioning. What they have said so far is disturbing. They seem to have found a woman that they called Morrigan in the Dragonbone Wastes. She had some sort of ancient mirror with her called an "elooviane"? The Warden-Commander talked with the woman for a while, then both of them simply vanished through the mirror. The Dalish woman and the mage both confirm this, their stories about him disappearing are very nearly identical. I find it hard to believe that the Commander could simply vanish but I have no other explanation. The Commander's mabari has been lying around depressed ever since he got here, and no attempt to get the hound to find his master has been successful so far. Do you have any information that might be able to help?

With all due respect,  
>Warden Nathaniel Howe<p>

* * *

><p>(A very official looking note sealed with the Templar Sun)<p>

Your Majesty His Royal Highness King Alistair Therin,

Your request for mages with knowledge of artifacts that pre-date the Devine Age has been received. Four mages have been sent to Amaranthine with a compliment of Templars as requested to aid the Grey Wardens. We hope that they will be of service, and that their expertise will uncover whatever mysteries the Wardens have stumbled onto.

May the Maker smile on your reign,  
>Knight-Commander Greagoir<p>

* * *

><p>(The paper seems to have been splattered with ink by a tired hand.)<p>

To His Royal Highness King Alistair,

The mages that were sent seem baffled by the mirror. Only Finn, the one that was traveling with the Commander seems to know anything about it, and even he is vague on the details. Whatever it is, and whatever it can do, it hasn't been working. It just stands there and doesn't even show a reflection. Perhaps the woman that took the Commander sealed it on the other side? It is the only explanation that I can think of, and the mages seem to agree. I would hate it if this is all we can do. Giving up on finding the Commander seems inadequate for all he's done for Ferelden, and for the Grey Wardens.

With all due respect,  
>Warden Nathaniel Howe<p>

* * *

><p>To Warden Nathaniel Howe,<p>

Whatever is on the other side of that mirror, I believe that Daylen can handle it. He's certainly been through more terrible things than being abducted by a woman. Keep an eye on that mirror, but don't get your hopes up. He might not want to be found. That is all I will write on the matter. Good luck, and I hope he turns up soon.

Alistair Therin, King of Ferelden

* * *

><p>(On Hawke's Desk in the Amell Estate)<p>

Dear Champion,

Please meet me in the Keep.

King Alistair of Ferelden

* * *

><p>(A nondescript letter arrived by boat and wet from weather but sealed with the Warden's sigil.)<p>

Alistair,

I'm sorry to have worried you this past handful of years. There was no way to send word from (a few of words have been scratched out beyond recognition) where I was. I'll explain everything to you once I arrive in Denerim. I hear you're in Kirkwall. Take care. Momentous things are brewing there, and it wouldn't do you any good to get caught up in them. I've checked in with the Wardens, and they are none too happy that I left so suddenly. The First Warden has sent a letter hounding me for details, but I'd rather speak to you in person first. Besides, I hear that making the cross to the Anderfells is downright dangerous this time of year.

Always your friend,  
>Daylen<p>

* * *

><p>*Funalis = Beginning of Fall<br>*Don't burn down Ferelden while I'm away, and keep a tight belt on. = "No leading. Bad things happen when I lead. We get lost, people die, and the next thing you know I'm stranded somewhere without any pants." -Alistair  
>*Kingsway= 9th month of the year<p>

**AN:** Just a little onesie that had been nagging at me for a while. I finally got fed up with it gnawing at the back of my brain and wrote it down. It always bothered me that Alistair appears in Kirkwall as King with some important mission, only to be cockblocked by Meridith then he turns tail and runs. Likewise, I was bothered that my Warden went through the mirror with Morrigan, and the glitch or whatever in Teagan's dialogue still says "The Warden will be back in Denerim soon." Or, maybe it's not a glitch? Well, that errant thought turned into "why would the Warden come back, and what would he have to say?". Unfortunately, I never processed past that question, and so left it with a very informal letter from Daylen.


End file.
